Two Rebels and a Notebook
by Sharp Like A Sphere
Summary: She couldn't name one boy who could live up to her expectations of being close to perfect, and when her friends told her that she practically described her most despised enemy, she couldn't believe it. Her list did not fit his characteristics. Or did it?
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lemonade Mouth. True chiz.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Introduction<span>**

* * *

><p>His eyes were wide open, revealing those two gorgeous blue orbs that hypnotize the girl into making her fall harder in love with him. "Admit it. You like me."<p>

"Never," she snarled. She was best at hiding her feelings for whoever or whatever the reason it was. Clearly, she lied. Not even in a lifetime would she accept defeat, nor let him see that he had won. If he wanted to play a game, he would have to play it by her rules only.

This was obviously the love story of Ray Beech and Stella Yamada. They both knew it was coming, but they didn't want to believe it. They were the two who didn't want to take a chance, though no one forbade them to try. In fact, most people even rooted for them to realize that they had some chemistry shared. Of course, the boy and the girl ignored that ridiculous idea. They refused to believe they had something in common. Oddly enough, both didn't have too much of the same interests, except for one fact.

Ray Beech and Stella Yamada were rebels.

Being told what to do was not their thing. They never doubted their own superiority, and they decided to stand outside of the in crowd and advertise their own personal beliefs rather than claiming themselves to be followers. In their world, no one got to rule except for themselves. In fact, they both would prefer looking like adolescent fools and screaming like little kids than sitting around and doing nothing in class.

Now, who would have thought that one simple object could bring the two unlikely-to-become friends together?

Well, it happened, and it all started on a Thursday after school.

* * *

><p>Stella's phone vibrated in her blazer's right pocket. Before checking who had texted her, she overlooked the inside of her assigned locker to make sure she didn't forget anything she needed for the night. For some strange reason, she found herself stuck in such a tight, hectic schedule in the last few days. Lately, she seemed to have to cram almost everything in her free hours without any complaints. No one cared about her anyways, right?<p>

Not wanting to overdose herself with the unnecessary thinking and unwanted stress, she took a deep, calm and relaxing breath, slowly inhaling and exhaling the air provided in the area. She purposely slammed her locker shut afterward, as a way to keep her energy alive and pumping, though it was bright in the afternoon. It wasn't until then that she read the text from Wen sent to members of Lemonade Mouth.

**REMINDER: Band practice at 6pm at Liv's. Be there or be squared. ;P**

Frustrated at the message, Stella shut her phone shut and slipped it back in where it belonged. She loved Wen as a friend, but he was starting to irritate her these days. She figured it was because he was dating Olivia White — not that she ever was a problem. Wen was just becoming too attached to his girlfriend rather than spending a good amount of time with his other friends. With no doubt whatsoever, Stella assumed she was the only one who noticed this mainly because she was also the only one left in their band who was single.

Stella Yamada would never be the one to be caught dead saying something like, "I need a boyfriend..." If she did, it would be like showing a weak, vulnerable spot to people that she wanted to keep hidden, and that was not her thing. However, it didn't mean that she would also never say she was in love. The truth was, she would. The only problem was, she couldn't name one boy who could live up to her expectations of being close to perfect. In fact, she even made a list of them.

**Stella Yamada's Requirements in a Guy**

**1) Is proud of who he is**

**2) Is serious when needed**

**3) Is funny when needed**

**4) Is a flirt**

**5) Is talented**

**6) Is mean, yet sweet and nice**

**7) Is sweet and nice, yet mean**

**8) Is the boss**

**9) Is passionate in his beliefs**

**10) Is super hot**

When she showed her friends the list one day at lunchtime, she honestly didn't expect what they replied with. It was completely, utterly shocking in her point of view. Let alone, it was the most disgusting thing she could have ever imagined.

Olivia and Mo exchanged their looks after they observed the piece of information from the girl. This only angered Stella, for she fully knew they were about to say something they know she would despise.

"Um, you just described Ray..." Mo trailed off uneasily, as if it was difficult for her to explain. She then stared Stella right in the eyes to see what her reaction was going to be.

Obviously, it wasn't pleasant. "Excuse me?"

Acting as if it wasn't such a big deal, Wen continued chewing on his bitten apple while saying, "Ray... As in Ray Beech... As in one of the guys from Mudslide Crush... You know?"

"Eww, gross! That's... AARGH!" she screeched. "Why would you guys even think that?"

"Stella, it's the truth," Mo said, exaggerating on the last word of that statement. "I'm sorry if you don't like it, but it is."

Without saying another word, Stella snatched the notebook that held her rules away from her friend's hands. She then dug for a pen to write in large capitals after the last expectation.

****11) IS NOT RAY BEECH**

Of course, the unexpected happened.

Ray Beech showed up at their table just as Stella was done underlining messily the last line about three times. Oblivious of his presence because of her intense focus on the paper, Stella mumbled curses and horrible things about Ray as she continued on scribbling whatever it took to emphasize the fact that she hated the boy. Meanwhile, the others sitting at their table only sat motionless and quietly as they watched the moment between the two.

Smirking to himself, he approached the girl behind her back and soon leaned forward to take a peek at what she was doing. Teasing her completely, he then whispered in her ear after he saw the paper in the most softest voice, "I see I am the only star in your life, Yamada."

Startled, Stella jumped. Her head accidentally hit the boy right underneath his jawline. He yelped in pain before rubbing his chin to soothe the pressure. Ray then backed away to let the girl have some space to turn around. He wanted to see her try to comeback and recover anyways.

She glared at him with cold, hard eyes. "Not a chance, Beech. But if you were a star, you'd be the only one that I want to crash and burn."

"Why? Is it so I can be the only one to grant your wish to come true? I mean, isn't that what falling stars are for?" he snapped back, keeping that smirk on his face.

"Comets, genius. They're called comets."

"What's your point?"

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Stella Yamada was silent.

Thinking he was all that, he bent forward once again to get closer to the girl. He flashed a triumphant grin, as if he knew he cracked a mysterious case with ease. His eyes were then wide open, causing the girl to gaze into them. Still, her face was emotionless and showed no sign of any affection. "Admit it. You like me."

And this word concluded the beginning of their unexpected love story, "Never."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I think this was a decent way to start off my career as an aspiring FanFiction writer. Don't you? And to answer any confusion, this was meant to be a roundup from the beginning part to end. And yes, this was also like a little sneak peek of the multi-chapter story that will be started and posted in a few weeks. I hope you liked it. Until then, I also hope this will keep you on your toes for the first official chapter to be uploaded soon. :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lemonade Mouth.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>**

* * *

><p>It was precisely 7:47 P.M. when Lemonade Mouth finished their band practice. Figuring they all had nothing else to do for the night, they stayed at Olivia's house for a couple more hours. None of them felt like going home anyways.<p>

Momentarily, Olivia took the round steel tray from her grandmother's hands that held glasses of iced lemonade before placing it on a table beside the furniture. "Thanks, Gram," she told the woman, showing how much she appreciated it, with a friendly smile.

Before leaving the teenagers to do their own stuff, the woman asked in general, wondering, "Do you guys need anything else?"

"No, it's okay. Thank you, though," Mo responded on behalf of her friends. She then grabbed a glass off the tray and began to sip it down.

Olivia added, "Everything is fine. You can go now."

And with that, Gram left the room.

Making sure her grandmother was out of ear and hearing sights, Olivia craned her neck to one side, stretching it so her eyes can get a clear vision. Seconds later, she snapped her head at Stella who was already halfway done with her lemonade. "What was that earlier between you and Ray?" she interrogated the girl.

Stella's forehead creased as her eyes narrowed. Glaring at the girl made Olivia shrug her shoulders. Stella couldn't believe she was hearing this. "Was this all you were thinking about during this whole time?"

"Is that such a crime?" Olivia replied sheepishly. "Personally, I think you and him could be an item."

Bored out of her mind, Stella bit the tip of the straw in the glass before saying, "It could never work between us."

Swallowing hard after a bite of leftover cheese pizza that they ordered, Mo had a sour look on her face. She opened her mouth afterward in an attempt to say her opinions but stopped herself. She then leaned backward against her boyfriend Scott who was currently devouring a bucket of buttered popcorn with Wen and Charlie. All six of them were sitting on the carpeted floor in the living room.

"She didn't deny it," Mo brought up, finally speaking up after she had adjusted her position to be comfortable.

Stella stared at her, having a black expression. "Deny what?"

Unexpectedly, Charlie piped up, talking as he chewed the snack, "That you like Ray."

In an instant, Stella grabbed a nearby pillow and shot it across the room towards the boy. Unaware of it, the inanimate object slapped against Charlie's left cheek. This caused the boy to choke on the buttery goodness, and not wanting to get spitted on, Wen and Scott moved away from him.

Mo rolled her eyes as she handed Charlie his drink. Willingly, the drummer did his best to chug the lemonade down, taking it as an advantage to clear the passageway in his throat. Once he was sure his hacking was over, he glared at Stella. She only raised her eyebrows at him and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Was that really necessary?" Charlie snapped at the rebel as he wiped his bottom lip clean of the juice.

Stella smirked. "Yes. Yes it was."

Deciding it was the perfect time to discuss his subject, Scott opened his mouth to speak. "All in honesty, though, I think Ray likes you."

The girl mocked him, saying, "All in honesty, though, _I_ think I want to kick your—"

Except the fact that he wanted to do Mo a favor, revenge took place in Charlie's mind as he grabbed the same pillow that the girl used to throw at her. "Watch your language, buddy."

Scott acted like nothing happened for he innocently sipped his iced lemonade. "I meant respect... Ray respects you..."

"How would you even know this?" Stella asked him, suddenly amused.

"I don't, but he was my best friend, so I know these things."

Stella coldly replied, "And that makes me want to punch you."

"Stop it," Mo warned her, purposely looking down at the ground.

Scott shrugged. "You'll see what I mean sooner or later."

* * *

><p>The next day came too slow for Stella Yamada, and it was mainly because all thoughts and remarks made by her friends about Ray Beech were stuck inside her head. During the night, she found herself twisting and turning as attempts to get them out. She even tried reading a book, which was not her thing. However, nothing seemed to work. Although, she did came to two decisions that she would ignore what anyone does or says to her about the boy and that she would never fall in love with him. Everything was apparently set.<p>

Arriving at her locker in the morning, Stella placed in the lock combination before opening the door entirely. A neatly folded piece of binder paper floated out. Curious, the girl bent down and picked up the note.

**Hey. We need to talk. ASAP.**

**Text me when you get this.**

** - Scott**

With both hands, Stella crumpled the paper as she stood up. Why would he want to talk to her? Though they try to be, they weren't really close friends. Besides that, they never actually shared a one-on-one conversation. In fact, the only times they talked together were when the rest of the band members were present.

Her eyes squinted as she focused on the two options she had. She could talk to him, or she could ignore the note completely by pretending she didn't receive it.

Stella sighed as she chose the first option. She wasn't too thrilled to do this, though she knew it was semi-essential for the sake of her friendships with the band.

She texted him moments later after retrieving her cell phone.

**Where and when?**

It wasn't too soon until he responded back.

**Rooftop. Now.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all for your reviews, alerts, and favorites. They all meant a lot for me. :)**

**Now, the concept with the whole notebook thingy will appear. Not yet, though. I like building up the suspense and drama.**

**Again, reviews are lovely. They make me smile. And yes, I do accept anonymous ones, too. :)  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lemonade Mouth.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2<span>**

* * *

><p>The rooftop of Mesa High School was strictly forbidden for both students and staff, so it would make sense for those rebels to use it without any hesitation as opposed to those goody-two-shoes who wouldn't even go near the entrance.<p>

Stella Yamada stopped in her tracks to think about Scott Pickett. She was only about four yards away from the door that led a staircase to the top, but she didn't care.

Was Scott a rebel? Maybe.

Was Scott a person who was constantly hesitant? She didn't know.

Why does Scott want to talk to her all of a sudden, and what is it about? Both answers to these were still left unknown.

"Maybe this is all just a stupid prank..." she whispered under her breath after realizing that the note didn't make much sense. She then laughed as she threw the crumpled paper that held the note and was in her hands in a nearby garbage can. "It's cute how he thinks he can fool me that easily."

Soon enough, Stella headed towards her first class of the day. On the way, she greeted some people who waved at her. It was nice to be occasionally reminded that she did matter in a world full of chaos.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Beech, you're late."<p>

Hearing those words made Stella snap her head up to stare at the front of the room. Class only begun ten minutes ago, and already, she was bored. Seeing her number-one mortal enemy getting into trouble was like her extra shot of caffeine to get through the day. She smirked at the sight of the boy's slightly worried expression.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Peyton, but I had to drop my baby sister to our aunt's for the day since our parents are at work. Besides that, Mudslide Crush has a performance today at the fair," Ray told their History teacher as an excuse. Of course, Stella couldn't believe it. Even if it was true, the excuse wasn't very worthy of receiving only a warning.

The teacher had nothing related to respond back. Instead, she pointed towards the empty desk right behind Stella. Knowing what the woman meant, the girl let out a low growl as she slowly hunched down the seat and looked away, suddenly uninterested. "Just go and take your seat behind Ms. Yamada."

Ray smirked as he made his way down the aisle. When he got closer, Stella slyly stuck a foot out in hopes of tripping him. Unfortunately, he saw and stepped right over it. Once he was settled down with his bags on the floor next to him, he kicked the girl's chair forward when the teacher wasn't looking as an aggressive way to say hello.

He leaned over his desk seconds later, still having that smirk. "What's up, Yamada? Did you miss me?" He then jerked her chair again.

"Nope. I still hate you," Stella replied before scooting her desk and seat forward to get away from the boy. She wanted nothing with him anyways.

Ray ignored her. "By the way, did you happen to get a note from Scott this morning?"

This caught Stella's attention for she turned around once the boy asked. How did he know? "Why? Did you?"

The lead vocalist of Mudslide Crush squinted his eyes. He observed her expression to find answers. "I asked you first."

"Why do you suddenly care about—"

"Beech, Yamada! There is no talking in class. Now, what is more important than history that you two clearly need to discuss about?" Ms. Peyton shouted at the guilty teenagers who were just engulfed in a conversation. She looked at them moments later before sighing after receiving no response. "Since none of you want to speak, I'll just let you continue on your so-called urgent conversation since you guys are paired up for a three-week project."

Stella and Ray blurted out simultaneously in an monotonous tone, saying, "What?" Both of them did not expect this type of punishment. Heck, they thought they were just going to get threatened to shut up already.

The teacher flashed a wicked smile. She knew she got them far down to her level. "You are partners... Are there any problems?"

"Yes!" Stella cried out. She then gestured backwards, referring to Ray. "I can't work with him!"

Ray added, "And I can't work with her!"

"Why not? You two seemed to be having a good time together earlier," Ms. Peyton snapped back. This caused others around them to snicker. Who would have thought History class would be so amusing?

"Can't we just get detention?" Stella practically begged. She would do whatever it takes to not be with her number-one mortal enemy in a same room for a long period of time. Just the thought looked quite impossible to occur. Apparently, however, it only took the power of an authorized adult to make it happen. "Look, I'm sorry for talking. I won't do it again. I promise."

"It's all been said and done. You and Ray are partners," the teacher emphasized on the last statement. "Now, I highly suggest you two to start to pay attention unless you want more punishment."

Slouching down in her seat, Stella groaned. "Are there really any more possible that are much worse than this?" she muttered.

"What was that?" Ms. Peyton questioned the girl with one eyebrow raised.

"Nothing..."

* * *

><p>Stella Yamada held her anger inside herself until it was lunchtime. She had to save her breath for the proclamation she was going to declare to the whole student body and staff. One way or another, a certain boy was going to wish he wasn't born.<p>

She marched down the intimidating hallway that seemed to never end. Her destination was the cafeteria. There was a particular table that was already claimed to be Lemonade Mouth's, so the rest who were out of the band did not dare to go near it. Though the six members of the sensational group were always generous and welcoming, they had to admit that it was nice to have a place where they wouldn't get mobbed.

Her voice echoed throughout the whole building as everyone stayed silent at the sound of her yelling, "SCOTT PICKETT, YOU ARE GOING TO DIE."

Mohini Banjaree chuckled as she took her seat near their table. She waited for her boyfriend to sit down next to her before asking him, "What did you do this time?"

Scott shrugged and acted cool. "I honestly don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh... What a bad ending to a chapter... Sorry for that... I hope you liked it, though! Please tell me whether it's good or bad. Remember, getting feedback is a way for an author to improve... Of course, I love you all no matter what. Thank you guys for your support! :)**


End file.
